In an orthopaedic surgery to replace part or all of a patient's joint with a prosthetic implant, a portion of the implant receiving bone is prepared to closely match the mating surfaces of the implant. During an orthopaedic surgery to replace a knee joint, the distal end of the femur is prepared to accommodate a femoral knee component and the proximal end of the tibia is prepared to accommodate a tibial component.
Prior milling techniques utilized a milling device, normally having a cutter to mill particular areas of bone. Previous guides permitted only lateral-medial axis movement of the milling device. This necessitated various arrangements with a plurality of additional guides to mill or resect portions of the bone into a plurality of intersecting flat surfaces.
The present invention is directed to reduce the number of guides necessary to form intersecting flat surfaces on a bone.